Kid Kryptonian
Basic Info Name: Jude (Last name hidden) Size: 5'5 Eye color: Glowing white (formerly brown) Hair color: Brown Origin: Meta Date of Birth: April 24, 2002 Hi Jude. Origin Jude wasn't much to look at-not very handsome, but not terribly ugly. He wasn't star of the football team, he wasn't in the top 10% of his classes. Just a boy trying to get by without attracting too much attention. He kept his friends to a minimum, and his voice at a soft whisper. He wasn't strong, or fast, anything. However, he was inspired. An avid reader of the Superman novels by Detective Comics Inc., Jude felt like if his idol could stand strong against aliens from space and 5th dimensional Leprechauns, then he could at least make it through middle school. However, his quietness and subtlety came to an abrupt stop when the exobytes were released. They came in swarms, taking people in to never be seen again. They hadn't been around long enough for the national news to cover, so naturally when people were attacked it had taken them by surprise. When Jude was walking his dog, he felt a bug crawling up his leg. He swatted at it, but missed. He then felt it climb up his back, when he felt a burning sensation on his back. It felt like 6 claws were digging into his spine, between his shoulder blades. Jude suddenly collapsed, while his dog snuggled under his arm and whimpered. Before finally falling into a deep slumber, he felt his dog nibble at his ear, and began rising into the air. When he awoke, he saw a very large room, filled with cocoon-looking contraptions with people inside of them, inside a yellowish liquid. Jude then heard a voice, the voice of a young woman. "The hack worked, and you're awake and free." She sighed in relied. "I'm Oracle, and we are going to get you off this ship. Look for a door way out." Jude had so many questions, but was attacked by a robot, which resembled something he saw in a Star Wars film, only purple and not as oddly shaped. He didn't know what to do, but the robot aimed his hand at the child and a yellow energy source started forming. He looked at it, and some kind of red beam emerged from his eyes, disintegrating the droid. Jude tried to contact the woman who identified herself as "Oracle". "Ms, some...red laser just came out of my eyes! Do you know anything about this?" Oracle seemed taken aback, "Red beams? Just like... hold on, just focus on getting off this thing." Jude took her advice, and proceeded to destroy the robots in his way with brute force and eye beams. This, however, exhausted him to the point of having to rest. He exhaled deeply, and felt a frigid cold near him. He repeated the exhale again, which gave the same results. Jude came upon a room with hundreds, thousands of robots. He heard the voice again, "Oh no... they're planning a full scale invasion. You have to get off that ship!" So, Jude turned a corner into another room. Upon entering, the giant door behind him shut, and a large droid teleported before him. WORK IN PROGRESS Keep Editing PublishContributions licensed as CC-BY-SA Category:Heroes Category:Earth